Feelings That Can't Be Put To Words
by Valoja
Summary: There are feelings that can't be put to words, but that can be put to actions. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! drabble collection. Reader x Various
1. Nowhere (Tsuna)

You looked up in slight surprise from the book you had been reading as you felt your boyfriend press a kiss to your forehead.

"What was that for?" you asked Tsuna before you gave him a playful lick to his nose as some kind of repay, making him laugh softly.

"[F/N]… I was wondering… If I were to go away and say I'd come back someday, would you stay here, even if it seems like I won't return?" he asked somewhat nervously.

A smile appeared on your face as you tilted your head slightly upwards so that you could see more of Tsuna's face.

"I'd go nowhere without you."


	2. Inside Your Heart (Tsuna)

Tsuna sighed peacefully as he stared up at the sky, the sun sinking slowly with every passing second. His right arm was crossed behind his head while his left arm was sprawled out, your head resting on it as you watched the sky darken as well.

He turned his head slightly so that he could watch you from the corner of his eye and tried not to get caught, but failed anyway when he noticed you were glancing at him as well.

Normally he would have looked away and muttered a quick sorry, but this time he kept staring into your eyes and everything stayed peaceful, though you had to go and ruin the moment.

"Neh, Tsuna, if you could live somewhere, anywhere, where would that be?" you asked him, a small smile plastered on your face as you looked at him-slightly hopeful.

Tsuna looked up at the sky as he searched for an answer to your random question. A small blush appeared on his face as he found his answer and looked back down at you, his chocolate-brown eyes staring into yours again.

"I would want to live inside your heart, forever and always."


	3. I'm Here (Tsuna)

Tsuna frowned as he watched you in worry. It was to be expected, seeing as the flu was going around. But he never expected that it would be so bad.

So here you were, lying under a whole pile of blankets with a towel covering your forehead and eyes, panting heavily.

Tsuna mentally slapped himself at the thought that he could have prevented this if he acted immediately as you started whining that you were cold and your whole body was aching. He sighed sadly as he kept on watching you, playing with his fingers as if it could help you become better.

He looked up as your arm moved, and a moment later, you were holding your hand up, albeit shakily, as if searching for something. Tsuna immediately understood and reached out for it, his warm hands capturing your cold one.

You mumbled something incoherent, but Tsuna seemed to hear and understand what you were trying to say as he smiled reassuringly at you as you managed to peek at him from under the towel.

"Don't worry, I'm here."


	4. Blessing (Yamamoto)

It was a blessing that you could share these moments together with the boy you had loved for so long.

It was a blessing that you could see him smile that lovely smile directed towards you as other girls crowded him, some even worth more than you in your opinion.

It was a blessing that you found someone as loving and caring as he was.

It was a blessing that he had even seen you as you hid shyly at the back of the group the first day at school.

It was a blessing that he noticed your love for him, even if it had taken him quite a while. You'd wait as long as it'd take, even if it took forever, anyway.

But the blessing you were most thankful of was that he returned that love in the same passionate manner as you did.


	5. A Place Where No One Is (Ryohei)

As you walked on, Ryohei watched in confusion as your back became smaller until you were no longer there. It was then that he realized that you had left him because of his own stupidity.

_When you have realized it  
When there's just you  
Just go ahead, and tell the truth_

_"Ryohei, I-" you started, but he arrogantly cut you off._

_"What is it, [F/N]? Are you here to encourage me?"_

_Cut off words won't  
Return a second time  
Closing yourself in behind a door to  
A different future, you sleep_

"[F/N]! Wait!" Ryohei yelled as he ran after you. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath, wondering how long you could keep on running. But he wouldn't give up, he'd try to catch you and tell you what's been bothering him all this time.

_Something that's important to you  
Something you've lost  
At times it may wear you down  
Yet you keep chasing it_

He loved you, after all. Even if it took him too long to find out.

_You bit your lip as you shyly looked down to the floor. You had always been friends with Ryohei, maybe just a little more, but you had fallen for the extreme guy and wanted to tell him. He just wouldn't let you._

_"I came to-" you started, but Ryohei interrupted you again._

_"Sorry, [F/N]! The battle's about to begin!" he yelled before turning around and jumping off._

_Giving up, you turned around and closed the door behind you as you left the room._


	6. Quiet Words (Gokudera)

You giggled softly as Gokudera nibbled your earlobe. He then gave it a quick lick before continuing with his nibbling.

"Does it taste good?" you whispered and felt a warm puff of breath against your ear as Gokudera snorted. You smiled at the fact that you had made him laugh.

"It tastes just like you," he murmured before biting slightly harder in your ear and playfully tugging at it.

"And how do I taste?" you whispered back while playing with Gokudera's silver hair. This time, he allowed it, or he was just too busy with your ear to notice it.

"Terrific," was your quiet reply.

_One day, we will no  
Longer be here  
And those quiet words  
Here they will rest_


	7. Together (Yamamoto)

_We're here together  
And sometimes we part  
I get sad when we're apart  
Because we orbit each other like two planets_

You let out a small sigh as you rolled over in your bed, trying your best not to think about your boyfriend and fall asleep. But just like all the other tries, you failed pathetically and an image of Yamamoto Takeshi filled your head once again.

With a groan, you sat up and quietly escaped your room to get some water from the kitchen. As you filled your glass, you wondered why being away from Yamamoto was such a problem. You never thought much of being apart for him, because you knew you'd always come together again anyway.

Was it because he was spending every night at that sumo or sword fight thing?

_I'm here alone  
And I can't sleep, I want to see you  
My heart has become a bit more beautiful  
But for whose sake?_

With another sigh, you sat back down on your bed. You glanced at the picture that was standing proudly on your nightstand before diving under the covers. Staring at the ceiling, you hugged yourself as you imagined that Yamamoto was with you right now.

A smile appeared on your face while you thought of the memories you had shared with the baseball-freak before you became a couple and your heart started beating a little faster than normal at the thoughts.

_When I can't sleep, and want to see you right away  
I embrace you in my dreams  
Today I fall  
In love again_

"What are you doing right now, Yama-kun?" you murmured, feeling yourself drift off to sleep after about a half hour of remembering the good old times.

At the same time, Yamamoto lifted his head to see that the stars were shining brightly tonight. For a moment, he thought of your cheerful smile while wondering if you were already sleeping.

_We're here together  
But my heart hurts  
As long as I'm by your side  
We'll keep orbiting each other like two planets_


	8. Nostalgia (X)

You hugged your knees to your chest as you stared out of the window, loneliness gnawing at the edges of your heart. It was raining, which wasn't surprising since it was autumn, and you had always loved those rainy autumn days.

Had.

Before you knew what it was like to have friends. Tears welled up, but you quickly rubbed them away, realizing how weak you had grown after you had found love.

The painful feelings kept welling up with the tears while you asked yourself why you had to move away from Japan with your parents. It wasn't like they ever came home, so you could have just stayed there with your friends.

As twilight came near, your tears slowly dried as you sat in silence. As the silence started to become unbearable, you softly started to sing a song, the first thing that came to your mind.

_And as my tears dry in silence  
I continue to sing the song of  
Nostalgia_

As you softly sang your song, you didn't want to forget those painful feelings. After all, it was the only thing that connected you to the ones you loved. If you forgot those feelings, it'd mean you were giving up. If you tried to hide them, it'd mean you were denying.

_Please don't believe  
In my tears, and sighs  
Because unlike others  
I cherish these fleeting feelings_

In your imagination, as you sang, a shadow loomed over you, but you didn't turn around to see who it was. Imaginary arms wrapped around you, warmth spreading through your body as you imagined _ hugging you, whispering warm words of comfort into your ear.

He was right. All this would be worth it once you got to see each other again. Once you could go back to the past times.


	9. Shining Desert (Dino)

If one would have compared you with a landscape, you definitely would've been a desert. Your world had consisted of nothing but sand, a desert in the night.

That was, until you moved to where you live now and met a certain boy who happened to be the 10th boss of a Mafia family called Vongola (you had found out by accident and the reaction of said boss was hilarious).

The other people you met became the water in your lonely, dark desert and flowers started to grow as if by magic. Everything changed dramatically when you met Tsuna's 'older brother' Dino. Despite the difference in age, you had fallen for him almost immediately.

He was your sun, changing your world into a shining desert.


	10. Moving On Without You (TYL Tsuna)

With the heels of your palm pressed against your eyes, you tried to stop the tears of sadness, though they didn't seem to listen and kept on flowing as sobs racked your body.

You didn't stop crying when you felt Yamamoto's strong and familiar hand on your shoulder, giving it a squeeze as if trying to say 'Everything'll be alright'.

_No!_ a voice inside of your head screamed at his unspoken words. _Nothing is going to be alright!_

Gokudera left the two of you alone, knowing that if he'd stay around you any longer that he might give in to the temptation to cry himself. He was a man now, and men had to be strong in times like this

Yamamoto's hand didn't leave your shoulder once until your tears had dried up, and even then he hesitated to retreat as he noticed how weak you looked like right then, wondering if you were ever going to get over this.

_~~_

Exactly six years later, you stand on exactly the same place as that day, staring down at the coffin with the Vongola emblem on it. Everything seems the same, though there is one major difference.

You are alone, and you aren't crying. The crack in your heart will never be filled again, because you know there isn't anybody out there like your Tsu-kun.

But you're fine with that, because you're finally moving on without him.


	11. Another Chance (Ryohei)

**[Sequel to 'A Place Where No One Is']**

Ryohei stood still, panting heavily, but his hand had safely captured your wrist, making all escape-routes disappear.

You stared at him; your eyes standing cold as you felt your anger flare slightly. You had waited for years so that this guy would finally realize your feeling and when you gave up and turned around, he seemed to see the light and followed you all the way to wherever you were.

Though somewhere deep inside your heart you were so happy. You were glad that he hadn't given up even before trying, glad that he had chased you. It was what made you forgive him the moment he caught you.

"All right," you sighed and he lifted his head, confused once again. You smiled at him before pulling him up. You pressed your forehead against his and closed your eyes.

"I'll give you another chance,"


	12. For You (Basil)

You blinked in surprise at the flower that had practically been shoved into your face all of a sudden. You didn't know who was holding it up for you since the flower was blocking your view, but as you took a small step back and saw who it was a smile decorated your face.

Basil was standing in front of you, shifting his weight from one foot to the other nervously while looking at you. You found the small blush covering his cheeks absolutely lovely and had to hold yourself back from pinching one of them.

Basil's face lit up as he saw your smile and he relaxed once he realized you had accepted the red camellia and his love. [1]

* * *

Chapter End Notes:

[1] A red camellia means something like 'You're a flame in my heart' :3


	13. Eternally (TYL Tsuna)

It was merely a dream, yet it seemed like a nightmare to you. You were standing somewhere, you didn't know where; all you knew was that he was with you. He smiled at you and your eyes widened slightly when you noticed he was disappearing. You called out to him, but you couldn't hear anything.

_Among the noisy landscape,  
Don't disappear yet._

He had gone to negotiate with the Millefiore family, but he still hadn't returned, neither had his Guardians. He had promised he'd come back, he wouldn't break it. You knew he wouldn't.

_The promise is next time we meet.  
____Can you hear me breath?_

You wouldn't believe their words when they returned without him. They had been expecting it, yet they couldn't prevent it. Their eyes were cast downwards in sadness and shame.

_Even the unsurprising outcome,_  
_Everyone sometimes will be touched._

The next night you had the same dream, this time he didn't disappear. You felt whole for the first time since he had left. You wanted, needed to stay forever.

_I wanna be here eternally  
I can see you are all I need  
At least this feeling is eternity_


	14. Play Ball (Yamamoto)

You threw the baseball back to Yamamoto so that he could throw it back to you with all his might. That's right, you were playing baseball with Yamamoto. Without the bats and stuff though, just throwing over. You have been training to catch that damn ball of his for three days already.

It was as if you wanted to prove there was a chance for a relationship between the two of you. You were in love with him, that optimistic smile that was always on his face just made your heart jump wildly.

_I'm throwing my heart at you_

Yamamoto threw the ball at you with all his power. He seriously couldn't hold back, and the ball grazed your cheek slightly before you quickly jumped to the side to avoid a ball to your cheek.

You were already covered in bruises, here and there even some scratches covered by band-aids.

Your heart fluttered at the feeling of Yamamoto's warm hands against your skin as he stuck a band-aid to the new scratch on your cheek, smiling at you and making your heart flutter even wilder. A blush covered your cheeks as you smiled back at him.

_I'm showing my heart_

Standing ready, you were determined to catch that damned ball this time. A serious face appeared on Yamamoto's face – just like always when he was concentrated on throwing – before he swung his arm and let go of the ball.

It flew towards you at high speed but you didn't step aside like the other times. As if by instinct, you stuck your arm out, supporting your catching-hand with your other hand. You winced slightly and closed your eyes as something hit your glove and only dared to open your eyes once you heard Yamamoto's clapping.

Somehow, it seemed as if his smile was brighter and you had a feeling that this smile was meant for nobody but you.

It made you feel special.

_I'm stealing your heart_


	15. Addicted to You (Byakuran)

Byakuran smiled that smile at you. That smile that always warned you to be careful. That smile that made your heart jump. That smile that made you be cautious around him. You never knew what the guy was thinking, but you loved him and he seemed to love you, so what the heck.

His smile widened slightly as he saw you lost in thoughts as he bent down a bit and poked his finger at a marshmallow before picking it up as if it were very breakable before popping it into his mouth.

"Say, [Y/N]-chan?" he asked cheerfully, immediately pulling you out of your train of thoughts. You looked at him, not moving more than necessary so that you could continue lounging on the couch you had claimed.

"What are your favourite sweets?" he asked once he knew he had your attention. At the question, you tapped your chin while thoughfully looking at the ceiling.

Did cookies count as sweets? Probably not…

Suddenly a devious thought came to your mind and you looked at the Millefiore boss who was looking back at you expectantly, with a small grin on your mouth.

"There's only one thing that I like… No, that I'm addicted to," you purred, your grin widening slightly. Byakuran cocked his head to the side in curiosity but still managed to look cute as he waited for your answer.

You sat up and crawled all the way to the man until you were practically on his lap. You licked your lips as you stared into his hypnotising eyes before replying.

"You."


	16. In My Room (Hibari)

You yawned as you walked down the hall of the school, on your way to find your class for the next hour. You tensed slightly as a certain leader of the Discipline Committee of Prefects came into sight and walked past you, not paying any attention to you.

Your heart fluttered as you watched him walk away. The thought that he didn't know who you were didn't bother you in at all.

Trying everything to get his attention, you'd even break the rules if only he'd look at you, talk to you, even if his words didn't mean much to him.

_When my eyes are closed,  
Dreams and reality are the same  
That's why I'm dreaming of you_


	17. Never Let Go (Shamal)

You frowned slightly as you watched Shamal flirt with another woman. You had already gotten used to it, but for some reason the feeling of hate and jealousy towards the one he was flirting with remained.

He had stolen your heart with a date, and he claimed you had stolen his heart at first sight, but at times like this you doubted it. He would always seem to notice and make it up in one of those unique ways of his.

You were worried that you'd lose him once he met a woman that was better than you. But why were you so worried? It's not like you wanted an unchanging love.

As long as he'd come back to you, you'd never let go.


	18. Letters (Colonnello)

You smiled as you bent down to pick up a letter that was addressed to you. The very moment you recognized the scribble across the front side, you immediately knew who it came from.

Not bothering to find somewhere to sit, you carefully opened it and pulled out a piece of paper that obviously came from a note block together with a photo.

Your smile widened slightly as you read the letter.

You had lived in England all your life, but met him when you were in Italy on holiday, getting caught in what you later found out to be a problem between Mafia families. You had both managed to fall in love with each other within a week and now you kept contact through letters and rare visits.

Folding the letter neatly after you finished reading it, you walked to your room and opened one of the drawers of your nightstand, placing the letter on top of the pile of other letters that was probably worth one or two years by now.

Sitting down at your desk, you pulled out a sheet of paper and glanced at the picture of you and Colonnello that he had sent you with his letter.

After a few seconds, you started to write a reply to the letter you had just received.


	19. You Are Not Alone (TYL Tsuna)

Waking up the next morning, you realized another day has gone and you're still on your own.

Getting ready for breakfast, you realized he had never said goodbye. Why did he have to go? Why did he have to leave your world so cold?

You asked yourself how or if the love had slipped away.

_You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone_

You jerked up, looking around to see where the voice came from. You could swear it was his voice, but you couldn't find him, making it impossible. Was your mind playing tricks on you? How come it sounded exactly like his voice?

The next night, just before you fell asleep, you heard the same voice and somehow you understood what it was this time. A smile appeared on your face before you fell into a lovely dream.

_Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that  
I'll be there  
I'll be there_


	20. A Seemingly False I Love You (Byakuran)

He smiled at you, and you smiled back.

He opened his lips, but you already knew what he was going to say.

"I love you."

You replied with, "I love you too." Just like always.

He turned around, smiling at you over his shoulder before leaving the room.

You waved at him, still smiling brightly.

But once he was gone, you let yourself sink onto the couch, pondering while your head was resting on your hands.

What would it take to make him stop telling you the false 'I love you'?


	21. This Is Love (Basil)

It started with a look, grew to a smile. Became a few words, jumped to a touch. A serious kiss then is a playful peck now. A lot of things changed, came and disappeared. A lot of things were sacrificed, but in the end you had love. And there was nothing better than spending warm hours with the person you loved more than life itself.

You suddenly turned and gave Basil a kiss on the corner of his lips. He looked up in slight surprise, asked you if there was something wrong. You smiled in response, shook your head and tightly held his hand in yours.

_I want to have my freedom stolen by unpredicted love  
Oh, I knew with one look.  
I'll give you cold words and a warm kiss  
This is love, this is love_


	22. Beautiful World (Yamamoto)

There he stood, proud and straight, his baseball bat leaning onto his shoulder. His cap was shadowing his eyes, but you already knew how his eyes looked like.

Warm and brown, just like a cup of hot chocolate milk in the middle of winter.

He was breathtaking.

_Beautiful world  
I would only look at you unwaveringly  
Beautiful boy  
You don't even know how beautiful you are_

He walked past you, and you opened your mouth, wanting to say hello. He noticed and turned, looking at you. You blushed, stared at the ground and shook your head slightly.

Instead of walking off, he raised his hand and playfully ruffled your hair.

_I just want to see you one more time  
I can't say what I want to say  
I don't have any guts  
But that is just fine._

You could only stare at his back in surprise.


	23. Simple and Clean (Spanner)

At first sight, Spanner looked like a normal, simple guy who had fallen in love with anything mechanical. It was the first thing you thought when you saw him, when you were wandering around the Vongola hideout without knowing what to do. But soon you learned quite a bit more about him.

_"Oops! Sorry!" you yelped as you quickly bent down to pick up the pile of books you had been carrying around. You hadn't been able to see the on-coming person, and apparently he hadn't seen you, resulting in a crash._

_You looked up, seeing Spanner standing up and rubbing the back of his neck, wondering what to do as he looked at all the papers that had been scattered around. They were all mixed together, your papers and his, and it might take ages to get them right again._

_You merely smiled at him and sat on the floor, pulled a stack of paper towards yourself and started to pluck the ones who didn't belong there out of it._

_Spanner seemed baffled as he saw you do the work and came to the conclusion you did this kind of stuff all day long. After a few more moments, he mimicked your movements and started to reorganise the papers._

_About 5 minutes later, Spanner sighed and his shoulders sagged as if he was giving up._

_"What's wrong?" you asked, not stopping your work. When you didn't get a response, you glanced at Spanner who was fumbling with the papers, missing a few that should be separated._

_You got on your hands and knees and crawled over to the engineer, plucking the stack out of his hands and sitting next to him._

_"Look, you do it like this," you said as you showed him your 'trick', not like it was a trick or anything. It was just thinking forward and planning._

_Spanner nodded as he realized that all the pages that had small dog ears were the ones that belonged to you._

And so, the two of you had ended up doing this for the next hour, or maybe two hours, or maybe even more...

It didn't really seem like much, but somewhere deep down, a connection was born.


	24. Final Distance (X)

**Sequel to Nostalgia**

At last, the day that you could go back to Japan had arrived. For two years you had waited and cried and prayed and wished. And finally, your wish was being granted. You were able to go back home.

_I wanna be with you now  
Let's shorten the distance with the two of us  
We can still make it on time  
We can start over  
We can be as one_

The trip had been everything but smooth. You had accidentally slept in, which wasn't a surprise seeing as you hadn't been able to sleep all night. You lost your tickets, but found them back after all. It was a wonder that you were just on time to get on the plane after all that.

_I wanna be with you  
Someday even this distance  
We'll be able to embrace  
We can start sooner  
After all I wanna be with you_

But the moment you stepped out of the taxi, in front of the house where everyone was waiting, all your troubles disappeared and tears welled up in your eyes as you noticed that everyone was sitting in Tsuna's garden, looking up at the sound of footsteps.

_ jumped up, yelled your name and wrapped his arms around you as tight as he could. It hurt slightly, but you couldn't care. He was hugging you, and that was all that you had wished for.

The others gathered around the two of you, and while everyone formed a group hug, _ pressed his lips to your forehead softly.

"Welcome back," were the words that made you press your cheek against his chest, and those three famous words he whispered after that were the words that made tears stream down your face in happiness.


	25. Colors (Spanner)

**Sequel to 'Simple and Clean'**

You giggled as you watched the colours float around you, not realizing you shouldn't be seeing those colours at all. Gokudera and Tsuna were sitting next to you, looking around just as amazed.

Things were getting rough for everyone at HQ, so Gokudera had decided to bring a 'snack' with him as he returned from a small mission. He had been desperate to get the Vongola boss to take the 'snack' with him and bumped into you.

And here you were, hallucinating together with the two younger boys. You'd think you were supposed to take responsibility and punish them for thinking about taking drugs, but you had needed a break too, so…

Suddenly the doors slid open and you could swear the guy standing in the doorway was so familiar…

"[F/N]!" Oh, now you remembered. "Spanneeer!" you called as you jumped up, skipped over to the love of your life but ended up tripping over something and slamming into the floor.

So much for trying to be romantic for once.

Spanner quickly helped you up, staring you dead in the eye.

"Are you drunk?" he asked in concern as he steadied you.

"No waaay!" you giggled before pointing somewhere randomly. "Can you see the colours too?"

Spanner looked around, trying to find any colours, before glaring at the boys who were laughing their asses off, mostly at Gokudera.

"Spanner…" you mumbled, feeling tired all of a sudden. You hid your face against his chest. "I love you soooo much…" the muffled sentence trailed off as you fell asleep.

Spanner couldn't help but smile slightly before carrying you away.


	26. Kiss & Cry (TYL Tsuna)

"Please keep on smiling," you told him before he left. He didn't know yet, but you were in love with him. Tears slid down your cheeks as you scolded yourself for not having enough courage to confess.

_Your smile is  
A critical hit to my heart  
I've become so excited, excited, excited_

"Please stop crying," he murmured as he wiped away your tears. He thought you were crying because he had gotten injured on his latest mission, though that was only half the truth. He didn't know yet, but you were carrying his child. Tears slid down your cheeks as you scolded yourself for not having enough courage to tell him.

_Come closer to me  
Don't hold back  
Even if you get a little hurt,  
Well, its all right, KISS & CRY_

He kissed you passionately, soothing you in an instant. You had finally told him, about a week later, and he was happy about it. You smiled through your tears, tears of happiness, as you praised yourself for gathering enough courage to be the one to tell him something for once.


	27. Wings (Gokudera)

"Gokudera?" you asked, worried as your silver-haired lover stood there, staring at the ground, ashamed. You took a step towards him, slowly spreading your arms, wanting to wrap them around him, but at the last moment you dropped them. Why couldn't you even hug the one you loved?

_Motionlessly, staring at your back  
I wonder if I should hold you close_

Five minutes of concern, contemplating and sadness later, you sighed softly. What was going to happen to the two of you if you were afraid of _hugging_ him? You didn't want to find out.

_Take a chance in the headwind and fly  
Don't be anxious and close before the ending_

Taking the last hesitating step, you wrapped your arms around Gokudera's waist, surprising him.

"Please don't fly away," you whispered.


	28. Prisoner of Love (Mukuro)

"[F/N], will you come here for a second?" Mukuro ordered politely, if that was even possible, and you obeyed like a puppy on a leash. Once you were standing next to his couch, he smiled up at you, stood up and pecked you on your lips.

"Let's have nothing but fun."

_Feeling blue over desiring the impossible  
Everyone is seeking tranquillity  
You're struggling, but you've had enough  
Now you're chasing after a shadow of love_

He was killing you on the inside. Maybe he knew, maybe he didn't. You loved him, but he didn't love you. You were just his puppet that he was using to entertain himself with. His affection for you was fake, and killing you.

_I'm gonna tell you the truth  
I chose an unforeseeable painful path  
and you came to support me  
You're the only one I can call a friend_

Your own fault, you knew. Despite the unbearable pain, you didn't regret it, and you never would. Even though all the feelings were one-sided, you wouldn't give up. It gave you a reason to live and that made you happy.

No, you weren't going to give up living if that meant not being able to be killed and 'loved' by Mukuro anymore.


	29. FeelingsThatCan'tBePutToWords(Tsuna)

_Happiness_

Seeing him in the morning, smiling with his friends. He waved at you and your smile brightened as you waved back, a tickling feeling whirling inside of you.

_Sadness_

Noticing the smile you always gave him on his face combined with a blush as he looked at _her_, though you knew she didn't return the feelings.

_Being impressed_

Finding out about how he was a very important person, the next boss of the Vongola Famiglia. At first you didn't want to believe it, but later you just accepted it.

_Bitter pain_

Watching him get wounded in one of his fights and knowing you aren't able to help him no matter what you'd do but clench your fists and hope it'd end soon.

_Even with all the variety I have everyday_

Being trained by Reborn, who claimed it was dangerous for a person so close to a mafia boss to not be able to protect herself.

_This feeling is a first_

Having lived in a girls' school and not being allowed to do anything outside the gates when being alone. Computers, phones and all that stuff weren't allowed.

_It's like the sinking sunset_

Staring at the sky early in the morning, wishing that you were a free person and could do what you wanted seemed like a far-off memory now.

_Feelings I can't put into words  
I want to express them someday_


	30. ASAP (Squalo)

_I always run away when I want to be captured_

Gulp. You reached up to knock on the door. Your hand was trembling slightly. You tightened it into a fist, the shaking stopping by the action. You wanted to turn and run, but you forced yourself to knock.

_Just for today, I'll forget my games and ring your bell_

You sat on his bed, staring at the floor. What was this? Was it possible to love someone who scared you to death?

"Are you scared?" Squalo asked, a smirk on his face as he leaned towards you. The smirk masked his sadness at your obvious fright for him. You ignored your instincts that were screaming at you to get away from him and forced yourself to smile at him.

_Just one more time, believe in me  
I swear that this is my very last lie  
Can you believe me tonight?_

"No, I'm not."


	31. One Night Magic (Dino)

Dino took your hand and pulled you towards him so your chests were touching, which made you blush slightly. He didn't let go of your hand, instead holding it a small distance from your shoulders and placing his other hand on your hip.

You had an idea of where this was going, making you feel uneasy; you couldn't dance, and he knew that.

Dino seemed to ignore the fact that you had never learned how to dance, taking a small step forward, nudging your leg with his knee and signalling for you to take the step backwards. This is how you continued until you understood the steps well enough to do them yourself.

You allowed yourself to look up, noticing Dino's shining eyes and you couldn't help but giggle at the tickling feeling that appeared in the pit of your stomach.

Apparently, this broke Dino's concentration — though it actually surprised you he could summon this amount of concentration anyway — and his foot managed to hook itself with yours, causing you to fall over, on top of him.

Normally, you would've both started laughing, but by falling over, you noticed at how bright the stars were that night and so the two of you ended up cuddling together and staring at the sky all night.

_How about tonight?  
One night magic  
A mysterious social dance with a swan  
It's our one night magic_


	32. Keep Trying (Shouichi)

"Irie~" you called, cheerfully skipping through the doors of said man's… 'office'.

You stopped to look around, noticing that Irie wasn't anywhere to be seen. A small groan made your head snap in the direction of where the sound came from and you saw someone stuck between piles of books, music blaring out of those earphones.

You walked over, sighing at Irie, who was sleeping restlessly. You shook his shoulders softly, making him jump up and yell 'sorry!' repeatedly.

"Oh, it's you…" he sighed, slumping down slightly.

You knew his 'true' mission, trying to stop Byakuran and help the Vongola, because he trusted you enough. Well, you actually beat it out of him, but that doesn't matter.

Leaning over, you somehow managed to kiss Irie while bending over him.

"C'mon, Irie~, keep trying!"


	33. Tokyo Nights (TYL Yamamoto)

He held you close to him as you sobbed and right then, you felt so weak and fragile, trying to crawl deeper into his embrace to hide yourself from this horrible world you had once been born in, only to find that you couldn't.

You suddenly missed the stars and the moon, but the clouds that had been floating in the air were blocking them. Just like yesterday, and the day before yesterday, and the day before that…

Yamamoto continued to caress your cheek all night as you cried to your heart's desire, your heart that was currently burning painfully at the loss of the most precious person in your life.

_I want to hide.  
Like a baby, I honestly feel like hiding a hole in a building.  
The moon-for example-isn't here,  
Just like my mother's warm whisper,  
In the lights of the city._


	34. Wicked Game (Hibari)

_What a wicked game to play  
To make me feel this way_

A snarl left Hibari's throat as he rolled over in his bed. He scowled angrily at the wall that seemed to be mocking him, or maybe at someone who wasn't there at the moment. He had had that dream again — the dream about _you_.

He had always hated you because you were so goddamn _arrogant_ and _proud of yourself_ that it made him want to rip you to pieces.

_What a wicked thing to do  
To let me dream of you_

But he couldn't, because for some reason, he had a heart, and that heart was very weak when it came to you. Maybe the most important reason why he hated you, was because _he_ loved _you_, but _you_ didn't love _him_. Even worse was the fact that you had somehow seen that and declared that you'd never feel the same about him _in public_.

_What a wicked thing to say  
You never felt this way_

And so, Hibari spent night after night trying to think up painful ways to let death dawn upon you, although he already knew that he'd never be able to make any of them actually become reality.


	35. Give Me A Reason (Ryohei)

When you were younger, you had always asked yourself, _"Why him?"_

Because he was a freak, though a passionate one? Because whenever he tried to be cute or romantic, he ended up looking like an idiot? Because whenever he tried to act cool, it'd somehow end up being cute? Because even though he forgot the important things (birthdays…), he always remembered the insignificant things (habits you yourself weren't even aware of)?

There had been so many answers back then. But now, a few years later, you had finally found the true answer.

_Give me a reason to love you  
Actually, I don't need any reasons_


	36. First Love (Gokudera)

You could still feel the bitter taste of tobacco from your last kiss with Gokudera linger inside your mouth. Pressing your fingers against your lips, you tried to savour it, because the taste always seemed to be strongest on this special day.

You wondered if he was thinking about you too, what he was doing, with whom he was…

Smiling, you told the imaginary Gokudera living inside your mind that he would always be your love, having his own place in your heart forever.

You also told him that you were finally able to sing a new song.


	37. Comet (Fuuta)

It was starting to get dark, but neither of you moved, you just lay there in each other's arms, staring at the stars in the sky.

"Fuuta, look!" you exclaimed, pointing up towards a shooting star. After making a small wish, you smiled at the boy who had grown at lot lately. "I wonder if a comet is the same as a shooting star..."

"Nope. Shooting stars, or meteors, are seen far more often on Earth than comets," Fuuta replied.

You pouted at that, crossing your arms stubbornly.

"Comet sounds better and it seems more special..." grinning shyly, you continued, "Can I become your comet?"

_If I could turn into a comet  
I would run through the sky and fly  
No matter what tomorrow is like, these feelings are strong  
So this comet will never break open_


	38. Deep River (TYL Tsuna)

Tsuna pressed his nose into your hair while caressing the bandage wrapped around your forehead, trying his best not to wake you up. His gaze glided over your body to the various other wounds you had received in their previous battle. He then looked over to the round table in the middle of the room, his gloves resting on top of it. His arms that were wrapped around your fragile frame tightened slightly as he remembered the words his father had once told him.

_"This sword was not entrusted in order for one to know the sound of two swords' striking."_

And then he asked himself, _"Whom can one protect with such inconsistency?"_


	39. Heart Station (TYL Basil)

Of course it was difficult dating someone from the Mafia, but every moment together was worth it. You could endure the lonely moments as long as you knew there were going to be love-filled moments later on.

After all, you also had the radio station that you and Basil listened to days on end. It was like a CD filled with your personal love songs, but everyday was a surprise.

You talked to Basil daily through the phone. "Are you okay?"; "I miss you."; "When are you coming back?"; and stuff like that. But you never, never said 'goodbye' before hanging up, replacing it with a sweet sentence that changed everyday instead.

_There is no meaning to goodbye,  
Because if we were to meet again someday,  
Wouldn't that be just wonderful?_


	40. Flavor of Life (Dino)

Your eyes shone with excitement as you stared at the small, opened box that contained something that seemed to be staring right back at you. You lifted your gaze from the ring to the man who had given it to you, tears threatening to escape your eyes.

"Oh, Dino…" you managed to gasp before you practically attacked him with a hug. He wrapped his arms around your waist, smiling brightly at your reaction.

"Does that mean yes?" he asked you, slightly nervous, and he received a frantic nod from you as you continued to sob against his chest.

"I'm so glad…" he smiled in relief.

_A future tender and warmer than a diamond  
I want to grasp it, in this limited time we have, I want to spend it with you_


	41. A Perfect Day To Say ILoveYou (Gokudera)

Valentine's Day. The day of love, of couples spending the whole day with each other. Sitting on the couch to watch some films or having dinner at candle light.

All these things came to mind at hearing 'Valentine's Day'. Gokudera, however, did not really belong there.

That morning, on the fourteenth of February, you went to visit Gokudera in the hope of being blown away by a romantic surprise from your stoic boyfriend. But as he opened the door, you immediately concluded that there wasn't going to be anything more romantic about this day than normally. You would want to arrange a surprise yourself, but you were afraid of Gokudera's reaction.

In the evening, just before the sun was about to let the moon shine (or reflect its light) brightly, you received a call from your boyfriend.

"You… you forgot something…" he mumbled and you frowned, wondering if something was wrong. He didn't sound too good.

When you told him you would pick it up tomorrow, though you couldn't remember taking anything with you, it seemed as if he started to panic. And so you went over to his house anyway.

"Gokudera?" you called out worriedly. A weird smell was coming from behind the house and the gate was standing slightly open, so you rushed in that direction.

And boy, did that guy manage to fulfil your 'get blown away by a romantic surprise from your stoic boyfriend'-wish.


	42. Pinky Promise (TYY Tsuna)

"Sorry, sorry!" a small boy yelped as he helped a sobbing you up and asked if you were all right.

You shook your head and showed the boy your palm which had small scratches decorating it, making him frown. Then he bent down slightly and kissed the small wounds.

"And now?" he asked hopefully. You stopped crying and giggled as you nodded your head.

"I'm [F/N]. What's your name?" you asked him, still smiling.

"T-Tsuna…" the suddenly shy boy stuttered, looking away.

You laughed again and held your hand up again, curling your fingers into a fist with only your little finger out.

"Well then, Tsuna, let's promise that we'll stay together forever!" you seemed determined in getting your new friend to accept your proposal.

He stared at your finger for a moment before smiling back at you, curling his little finger around yours in the pinky-promise-lock.

"Pinky promise!"

~Ten Years Later~

"Heey, Tsunaaa!" you yelled, waving your arms about frantically to catch the boy's attention.

A smile spread across your face as you noticed him turn around.

"Wait for me!" you shouted before sprinting in Tsuna's direction who was grinning sheepishly at you.

You ended the chase by jumping on him as some kind of hug before pulling him along as you continued your walk to school.


	43. Just One Wish (Byakuran)

You cried and screamed as you ran through the empty streets of the city, angry and sad at the same time, though all these feelings whirled around the same person.

As you continued to sob, you thought of every swearword you knew and mentally threw them all at the man you loved.

Damn that marshmallow-addicted asshole who had used you for his own selfish ass!

Looking up at the night sky, you hoped you would get to see a shooting star. You had just one small wish; you wanted this to be your very last love.


	44. Sharing an Umbrella (Yamamoto)

"Bugger..." you muttered as you stood in the door opening leading towards the playground in front of the school building.

It was raining cats and dogs, a few seconds would be enough to get you all drenched through and through.

"Forgot your umbrella?" Tsuna asked as he walked towards you, getting ready to run all the way home. You nodded and noticed that he didn't have one either.

As if sensing your question, he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd get wet either way." And with that he left.

Not too much later, Yamamoto arrived and started preparing his umbrella to go home. You greeted him, trying your best not to blush as he smiled at you.

"Forgot your umbrella?" he asked you just like Tsuna had a minute ago. "Wanna share mine?"

You smiled back at him, "Sure, thanks."

So the two of you went out into the cold, walking shoulder-to-shoulder. You could feel your body temperature rise at the contact and seconds later, you stopped walking, Yamamoto slowing down too.

These feelings you've had for the baseball-freak for so long, you just couldn't keep them inside anymore.

Before he could ask what was wrong, you threw your arms around him and pressed your lips against his, surprising the boy you loved.

Your heart skipped a beat when, all of sudden, he returned the kiss and the corners of your mouth twitched upwards.

That umbrella of yours was going to have to stay in its corner for a little while longer…


	45. My Heart is Yours (Dino)

Because of what he was, trips to faraway places weren't a surprise. Despite being alone more often than not, you never felt lonely, for he was like the sunset behind the mountains. Even though he wasn't there, you could feel him anyway.

One night, Dino had confronted you and wanted to know your true feelings about his absence. You had told him how he was somehow with you all the time. When he confessed that he missed you too, you replied with telling him that your heart was in his possession; that you were never going to leave him.

The time after that when you reunited, he told you that he was the moonlight, watching you at night. From then on, it had become your hobby to find different ways to know that the other was always next to you.


	46. Playing with Fire (Gokudera)

Sitting on the couch, you were about to take a sip of your coke when your _cute, little__, dead_ boyfriend came marching into the room and dropped himself on the couch next to you, your coke ending up everywhere except where it was supposed to be.

"Hey, look at what you did!" you yelled at him, but he barely even raised his head.

"Che, not my fault that you're not being careful enough."

You chucked your now-empty cup at his head, running off before he could get his revenge.

He cursed, jumped up, intent on paying you back and ran after you while yelling, "Get back here!"

You giggled, adrenaline pumping through your veins as you sprinted up the stairs, taking a sharp turn to the right and running into your room. You could hear Gokudera stumbling up the stairs in an attempt to follow you, almost running into the door that you closed in his face.

He kicked it open only to take a step back as you jumped at him, wrapping your arms around his neck while making cat-sounds. You had been with him long enough to find out his weaknesses, of course.

Growling in frustration, Gokudera dug his fingers into your hips, kissing your lips so hard that it almost hurt. He pushed you back into your room, closing the door behind him with his foot.


	47. LifeLooks Better inSpring (TYL Yamamoto)

You couldn't remember how long you had been apart… All you could remember was the pain you had endured during his absence.

As you were walking in the town you had left years ago, you wondered if your relationship was still the same, despite how the two of you had changed.

Standing at the place where you had separated, you remembered it was December and freaking cold. Or maybe your fears were making you feel as if the temperature had dropped slightly.

Turning around, you walked back into the crowd, hoping to see him; hoping that he'd spot you, take your hand and kiss you, say your name out loud.

And for the first time in ages, you felt really lucky as you saw his wild, black hair, his confused brown eyes looking at you. A smile lit up your face and he made his way towards you, his face telling you he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

You pressed your finger against the scar on his chin with a frown before looking back into his eyes.

"Tell me about your stories…" you whispered to him as he came closer.

He smiled, and made you immortal with a kiss.

"I missed you."


	48. Satellite (Tsuna)

Today was special. Tsuna had finally asked you out on a date. Okay, technically he was forced to by his friends, but it was the date that counted. And the boy this date was with.

You did your hair and painted your toenails, you'd do all this just for today. Just for Tsuna… You had saved the best for him.

While trying to ignore the itch in your behind from the new underwear you had bought just for today — you always went overboard on these kind of things — you made your way to the café where you were going to meet your date.

You saw him and his shy smile and remembered why you had fallen in love with him in the first place. From that day on, you hadn't been able to survive a minute without his love.


	49. In a Moment Like This (Ryohei)

Ryohei sighed as he stared at the blank paper in front of him. He had been trying to finish his homework for hours and yet he hadn't been able to write a single word on the paper. Of course, the broken heart he had doodled in the corner of the page didn't count as a word.

With a sigh, you closed your schoolbook. Looking around, you realized you didn't have any homework left to do, your mind free to think what it wanted to, which was what you had been trying to avoid ever since you and Ryohei had parted.

Not knowing what to do or where to go, he left the house and let his legs lead the way. Though he didn't know what his mind wanted, there was no way he wouldn't be able to recognize what his heart wanted.

You sat down on a bench in the park just outside your house. Stretching your limbs, you looked up at the sky and tried to find figures in the cloud. Somehow, your eyes only managed to notice the weird-looking boxing gloves, a heart and a kangaroo of some sort.

Someone came to sit next to you, but you didn't look to see who it was. Somehow, you already knew who it was.

"Say you'll love and never leave me."

The voice of the person sitting next to you sounded like a lullaby to you. You smiled, threw a curse at Ryohei as he wrapped his arms around you.

"My heart will forever be true."


	50. Drip Drop (TYL Hibari)

Something was wrong. Something had happened, but you didn't know what. He wouldn't tell you, and it broke your heart.

Your conversations became less frequent, less deep, until they were mere greetings as you met each other in the halls.

"Where have you been?" you asked Hibari in concern one night. He was late, even later than the new 'late' you had grown accustomed to.

Not surprisingly, he ignored you and was about to leave, but he stopped when he heard a sob leave your throat.

"What happened to you? Can't I love and trust you forever?" You didn't want this to end here, but what could you do? He wasn't going to listen to you anyway.

Or so you thought.

He proved you wrong, his hands pressing against your cheeks from behind. You could feel his breath against the back of your neck as he whispered something before leaving again.

"That's all up to you."


End file.
